Solamente Una Llama: Se Cumplan las Reglas
by foreverdisneyfan
Summary: ¿Esconderías tus poderes? o ¿Arriesgaras hasta tu propia vida y la de tus seres queridos? En el caso de Omi, una joven esclava está prohibido a usar su fuego control -ni un esclavo de cualquier elemento podrá usarlo-Pero su amor hacia sus poderes lo hace imposible a no crear una llama. Y no está sola, su amistad y rivalidad lo hace más difícil a esconder su control..¿Qué harias tu?
1. Capítulo 1

~Solamente Una Llama: las reglas se cumplan.

* * *

El Sol brillaba fuerte, iniciando un nuevo día en el Nación Fuego. La gente se levantaba para empezar otro día de trabajo y rutinas dentro de sus vidas normales. Los que vivieron dentro del Palacio empezaron alistar las cosas para la familia real del Señor del Fuego, para su hijo El Príncipe Ozai y su familia.

En este mismo día, una familia también empezaron a trabajar en el palacio. Una madre quien también es esposa preparaba el desayuno para La Familia Real, su esposo trabajaba como sirviente para El Señor del Fuego Azulon, Y una niña, hija de estos dos, trabajaba ayudando en la cocina y llevando cositas para la Princesa Ursa. Cada día, ella fue vestida en un atuendo más fino que de sus padres por que servía a la Princesa Ursa como si fuera su primera dama, en realidad, prácticamente lo era.

Ella fue a la cocina para llevarle a la Princesa un canastón de Frutas como normalmente hacía todos los días, pero cuando abrío la puerta de la cocina para salir, se detuvo el paso. En el pasillo, vio a un niño.

~ _Quien es este?~_ se preguntó

Se quedó allí, sin saber qué hacer. Realmente no le gustaba acercarse a nadie, especialmente a las personas que nunca habia conocido ni visto, (Como si los pasillos de otros sirvientes y guardias intimidantes no era suficiente), Pero ella respiró hondo y continuó tratando de no mirar a aquel extraño, además parecía ocupado jugando con un pequeño juguete.

Cuando se acercaba, el niño sí se dio cuenta de su presencia y levantó la mirada. Ella mantengo su mirada fija en adelante, sus ojos se engrandecieron en concentración y su cara enrojada. Cuando por fín se encontró fuera de vista del muchacho, ella respiró de nuevo y continuó hacia la habitación de la Princesa.

El muchacho se quedó confundido y un poco intrigado, pues nunca había visto otra niña en el palacio, solamente a su hermana malvada. El niño simplemente encogió los hombros y siguió jugando su juego.

-Su Alteza!- Una sirvienta exclamó, corriendo hacía él.

-Su alteza, su familia ya están esperando,- La sirvienta jadeó, inclinándose ante él.

-Ay no!- El niño se levantó y corrió.

Cuando él estaba llegando a la sala del comedor, su madre le esperaba fuera de las puertas. Ella le acarició su mejilla y enderezó su vestimenta antes de entrar.

-Llegan Tarde,- El Señor del Fuego Azulon, quien es su abuelo también, les gruño.

-Lo siento mucho, es que yo...- La princesa pensó en algo rápido.

-Todavía estaba alistándome, tu sabes cómo son las mujeres,- Ella dijo mientras sonreía levemente, el muchacho que ella tenía no hizo ningún contacto con su abuelo. No se atrevió a mirar a su padre, sabiendo que, incluso sin mirarle a los ojos, todavía desaprobaba de él. Solamente vio a su hermana quien hizo una expresión de burla hacia él.

Su abuelo, El Señor del Fuego habló de nuevo:

-¿Y mi nieto, por qué estaba atrasado él?- Preguntó a la princesa.

-Eh... yo quería que entrara conmigo,- mintió ella, El Señor del fuego gruñó.

-Pueden sentarse,- Dijo el Señor del fuego y los dos se sentaron.

Después de un desayuno _**aburridísimo**_ , Dijeron a los niños a que se regresen a sus habitaciones y se alistan para su entrenamiento de Fuego control.

Como siempre, aunque trataba de mejorarse, siempre se caía como torpe en su entrenamiento, eso o no usaba bien su respiración para sacar el fuego que corría en sus venas, en cambio su hermana, siempre era mejor en el entrenamiento y ganaba elogios de parte de su maestro. Era considerada un prodigio de fuego control, pero lo peor es que nunca se perdía un día en cuando no se alzaba en su cara.

Su maestro de él, siempre le sermonea de por qué no era mas como su hermana y que debería seguir su ejemplo, y esto le molestaba mucho. La cosa es que, aunque era un maestro de fuego, nunca vio la necesidad de usar sus poderes para derribar por poder y egoísmo como su hermana, especialmente para molestar a alguien.

Mientras el maestro le regañaba sobre su postura y equilibrio, algo le llamó la atención.

-Oye! regrese a trabajar ya!- El maestro gritó.

Los dos niños voltearon a ver a una pequeña muchacha quien por curiosidad les estaba observando, la niña boqueó y corrió de nuevo hacía la cocina.

El niño no podía dejar de curiosear si ella era la niña quien pasaba por el pasillo esa misma mañana.

En la noche, antes de dormir, preguntó a su madre.

-Mamá, ¿quien era esa niña?-  
-¿Cual niña?- Su madre dijo confundida.

-Hoy día encontré una niña en el pasillo, no me habló ni se me saludó como las demas sirvientas, ¿quien era ella?- él dijo, recordándola en su memoria.

-Eh... es solamente una niña quien trabaja aquí- Su madre le dijo.

-¿Por qué trabaja?- Él le preguntó de nuevo, en realidad, ella no sabía cómo responderle, si ella le dijera la verdad sobre la vida de la pequeña, no podría dormir su hijo.

-...Es... porque éste es su hogar también,- Ella respondió al final.

-¿La suya? ¡Pensé que era la nuestra!- El muchacho exclamó

-Por supuesto amor, pero tenga en cuenta, que todos los sirvientes tienen un lugar aquí para quedarse, como nosotros.- Su madre respondió.

-Tienes razón Mami.- Su hijito se echó de nuevo a su cama,

-Pero, si _ella_ trabaja aquí, ¿ porqué no hacemos que Azula trabaja también?- Preguntó dulcemente.

-No seas malo con tu hermana,- Su madre dijo.

-era broma,- El niño sonrió.

Su madre sacudió su cabeza a los travesuras de su pequeño hijo, le dio un beso de buenas noches antes que él se durmiera.

En la siguiente mañana, El muchacho se levantó y se preparó, y como hoy no tenía lecciones de control fuego, llevó su juguete favorito guardado en su jaqueta antes de irse al refectorio.

Mientras caminaba, escuchó algo como de risas y charla, se acercó cuidadosamente donde venía el sonido. Con curiosidad, se acercaba al corredor exterior que dirigía hacia la cocina. Vio a tres niñas que rodeaba a una figura que no podía ver quien era.

-¿Qué haces llevando un asqueroso canastón a _mi_ madre?- Escucho una de ellas hablar.

era _Azula._

Ella tuvo una manzana en su mano y la dejo caer.

-¿Ves? !Hasta la fruta apesta !- Exclamo Azula.

-P-porfavor... dejame en paz...- murmuró una pequeña voz.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para no hacerte esto?- En ese momento, Azula de repente levantó rápidamente sus manos, utilizando una cantidad de su fuego control y asustó a aquella persona, quien se cayó y tumbo su canaston y todo lo que llevaba.

-¡Azula!- Una voz exclamó. EL muchacho ya no podía ver mas esta escena, asi que marchó hacia las tres chicas.

-¡Oye Azula, Basta de abusar a todo el mundo!-

Azula le dio una sonrisa con sorna, La chica de su lado izquierdo, llamada Mei, solamente se quedo mirándole, y Ty Lee, la otra niña a su lado derecho, volteó la cara con indignación.

-Tu y tus amigas siempre quieren hacer sentir a los demas, ¡yo te ordeno que lo pares!-

El muchacho señalo directamente a su hermana quien solamente bostezó luego encogiéndose los hombros diciendo:

-En realidad, no veo por qué tratas de defender a esta... **inútil.-** Azula respondió ofensivamente.

-Pero como ya me aburriste, Ya no me importa.- Ella continuó.

-Vámonos chicas,- Azula se fue y sus amigas fueron detras de ella, Mei era la que mas iba caminando despacio, mirando detras de ella vio al muchacho ayudar a la persona levantarse.

-Lo siento muchísimo, ella de verdad tiene la culpa de todo esto,- El niño se arrodilló.

-Permítame ayudarte- El se calló cuando escuchó unos resoplidos de la persona a su delante.

-Por favor...- La niña dijo en voz baja.

-Vete,-

El puso la fruta de nuevo al canaston, luego se acercó para ver mejor el rostro de aquel extraño. Lentamente la niña levantó la mirada, solamente un poco. El podía ver que estaba llorando entre su cabello oscuro.

-Por favor no lloras- Trató de consolarla.

-Lo siento,- Ella se levantó rápidamente para recoger las demas frutas en el suelo.

-Espera, dejame ayudarte,- El niño le dijo mientras recojia también.

Al fin de recogerlas todas, la niña recojió el canastón y corrió de nuevo a la cocina,

-¡De nada!- Él gritó.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, todo aquellos quienes trabajan en ella estaban lavando todas las ollas y asaderas. Una señora volteó su mirada al sentir a alguien dar un pequeño tiron a su

falda.

-Mi hija, ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó la madre, preocupada al ver a su hija en lagrimas. La pequeña las limpió.

-Yo... tumbé la fruta.- La niña lloriqueó.

-¿Cómo mi amor?- Preguntó su madre.

-Bueno...- La pequeña quería decirle a su madre la verdad, pero temia que eso la llevaría a mas problemas.

-Me caí- Dijo al final.

-Cariño, si solo pudiéramos recoger tu cabello, pudieras ver mejor donde andas. - Ella buscó por todos lados hasta que encontró una pequeña cinta y cuidadosamente amarró la cabello de su hija.

\- ¡Eso es! - Excalmo su madre, ya viendo la carita de su hija.

\- No basta con estar de moda si tu cabello esta encima de tu cara - Ella aseguró

\- Ahora necesito volver a mi trabajo pequeña,- Dijo mientras preparaba una nueva canaston de frutas.

\- Por favor llevalo, y esta vez tenga mucho cuidado,- Su madre le dio el canaston de puro naranjas.

\- Sí Mami - Respondió la pequeña.

Cuando salió de nuevo, vió el muchacho de nuevo esperándola.

 _~No hagas ningún contacto con nadie~_

Ella repitió las palabras de su padre mentalmente.

Continuó caminando, El muchacho quería acercarse y logró a bloquear su paso.

-Hola, sólo quería pedir disculpas por lo pasó con Azula.- Él dijo rápidamente. La niña se detuvo, mirando hacia abajo al suelo.

 _~¡No hagas ningún contacto!~_

Ella volvía repetir mentalmente, el muchacho no podía comprender este comportamiento que le daba aquel sirvienta, pues los demas siempre le miraba cuando les hablaba, ¿Qué sucede con esta?

\- Está bien, - Por fin hablaba la chica.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Preguntó el muchacho mientras doblaba su cuello para por lo menos ver sus ojos.

\- S..soy.. O.. Omi - Respondió Omi con temor.

\- Omi. Yo soy Zuko. - Él respondió.

\- Es un placer conocer a alguien mas aparte de mi hermana y sus amigas,- Añadió Zuko.

\- ¿Por qué te hacen esas cosas? - Le preguntó a Omi.

Ella solamente encogió sus hombros.

\- ¿Puedo irme Por favor? - Ella preguntó.

Zuko no dijo nada y la dejó pasar, pero ella se rajó contra él y el impacto les hizo perder el equilibrio y cayeron juntos al suelo. Las naranjas rodeaban por el pasillo. Ella se levantó a lado de Zuko y se puso a lagrimear. El muchacho se sentó mientras frotaba su cabeza.

La niña abrazó sus rodillas y lloró calladamente.

\- ¡Lo siento, Lo siento! - Exclamó Zuko, esta vez temía que le causó daño a la chica.

\- ¡No fue mi intención hacerte tropezar! - Continuó Zuko.

\- ¡Por qué no puedo hacer nada bien! - La niña, Omi, lloraba.

Zuko se detuvo por un momento, por que conocía muy bien ese sentimiento. Todo lo que trataba de hacer, siempre fallaba, y quien realmente ganaba era la molestadora de su hermana Azula. Hasta ganaba mas la aprobación de su Padre.

Él se sentó cerca de ella, mientras lloraba, pensaba en algo qué decir.

\- Sé cómo te sientes, - Él dijo suspirando, La chica se calmo y le miró.

\- ¿Cómo sabrás eso? - Omi preguntó.

\- Es por que en mi fuego control, siempre me cayo. - Zuko respondió, acordando los sermones que recibe siempre de su Maestro.

\- No soy talentoso como Azula, peor todavía lo mete en mi cara, me veo como un estúpido... entonces, yo sé cómo se siente. - Finalmente subió la mirada a Omi, por fin viéndole a los ojos, y se detuvo como si fuera una gran sorpresa ver otro ser humano.

\- Mira... tienes ojos muy bonitos - Dijo sinceramente. Omi volteó su rostro sonrojado.

Acordándose de sus quehaceres, se levantó y empezó a recoger las naranjas.

\- Cuando terminas lo que estas haciendo... - Zuko empezó a decir mientras le ayudaba.

\- Me gustaría si nos juntemos, -

\- Yo... yo no sé. - Omi dijo.

\- ¡Yo puedo preguntar a mi Mamá y tu preguntas a la suya! - Él dijo con entusiasmo.

\- E... esta bien. - Ella dijo silenciosamente.

\- ¡Iré ahora! - Zuko dijo corriendo hacia una direccion.

\- ¡Ah sí, fue un placer conocerte Omi! - Él dijo haciendo una reverencia.

\- No te olvides a buscarme aquí al atardecer - Zuko se fue corriendo.

Ella solamente se quedó parpadeando, **¿qué pasó?**

Se sacudió la cabeza y se marchó hacia la habitación de la Princesa Ursa. El mismo lugar donde fue Zuko.

Zuko estaba corriendo por los pasillos hacia la habitación de su madre.

\- ¿Enserio, vas a juntarte con **ella**? - Él escucho una voz hablarle.

Dio la vuelta a ver a Azula, quien se apoyaba al pared con los brazos cruzados.

\- Déjame en paz Azula, - Zuko le dio una mala mirada y continuó corriendo hacia la habitación de su madre antes que diría una palabra. Cuando abrio la puerta de aquel habitación, vio a su madre a su tocador, pero no se estaba arreglándose ella. Al oír las puertas abrir, su madre dio la vuelta, revelando una niña a su lado.

\- Zuko, - Su madre dijo cariñosamente.

\- Eh... ¿Madre... **Omi**? - Dijo Zuko cuando la vio.

Omi le miraba en el espejo.

\- Hola.- Dijo tímidamente.

-Sólo estaba arreglándola un poco,- Dijo la princesa mientras peinaba los flecos de su cara.

\- Allí vamos, - Dijo la princesa mientras contemplaba su trabajo.

\- Que bella te ves, como una flor de loto.- Sonrió la princesa.

La niña sonrojó levemente, causando pequeña risa de la princesa al ver las pequeñas cachetes de la chica.

\- M.. muchas gracias..- Omi dijo tímidamente.

\- Zuko, ¿acaso no piensas que se ve bonita? - La princesa volvió la chica frente de él. Omi volvió a no hacer ningún contacto con él.

\- Su cabello... - Zuko curioseaba el estilo que su madre le ha dado.

\- Sé que es un estilo del Pueblo Agua, - Respondió su Madre.

\- ¡Pero no podía resistir saber que se veia tan adorable! -

Zuko sonrojaba un poco a las palabras de su madre.

\- Se ve bonita. - Dijo tímidamente. **¿Por qué su madre le hace tales cosas?**

\- Sabía que estarías de acuerdo, Ahora ya podemos ver sus ojitos, ¿No crees que son bonitos?-

 **Enserio, su madre QUIERE que se siente avergonzado!**

Sin embargo, Zuko no estaba mintiendo todo lo que decía.

\- Sip.- Dijo rápidamente. Omi levantó su mirada hacia él, al ver que obviamente estaba avergonzado le hizo sonreír. La princesa se puso a su nivel de altura.

\- Zuko, ahora en adelante puedes jugar con tu nueva amiga, - Dijo cariñosamente.

\- Eso si lo deseas, - Añadió Ursa.

La expresión de Zuko se cambio a un gran sonrisa.

\- En realidad, es por eso que vine. Quiero tener permiso para juntarme con Omi,- Dijo sinceramente.

Omi agarró su nueva trenza y empezó acariciarla nerviosamente.

\- Omi ¿Haz preguntado a tu Mami todavía?- Zuko preguntó con entusiasmo.

\- No... todavía...- Respondió silenciosamente.

\- Bueno, vaya a decírselo, Cariño, - La princesa sonrió.

Omi la volvió la sonrisa e hizo una reverencia de respeto a ella.

\- Gracias por trenzar mi cabello Su Alteza,- Dijo con confianza.

\- Me encanta muchísimo-

-No hay de qué, Pequeña, - La princesa asintió

\- Zuko, Por favor acompaña a tu nueva amiga a su Madre, -

Zuko asintió. Omi salió y Zuko fue detrás de ella, pero antes de salir, sintió el cuello de su camisa ser jalada por su madre y detuvo su paso.

\- No digas a _nadie_ sobre esto, _no digas a_ _nadie_ _sobre tu amistad con Omi,_ \- Su madre le susurró con firmeza.

Zuko no entendió por qué pero se puso de acuerdo.

Los dos niños caminaron silenciosamente por los pasillos. Omi tal vez pensó que este muchacho ya se aburrío con su presencia.

\- En realidad... No tienes que acompañarme,- Dijo tímidamente.

\- No, yo sí quiero. - Zuko le sonrió amablemente. Ella volteó la cabeza y continuó a jalar levemente y acariciar su trenza, Zuko solamente la observaba.

 _~Esta sí es alguien novedosa~_ Él pensó.

\- Quiero decirte que... gracias.- Dijo Omi.

\- Gracias por ayudarme hoy día - Sonrió amablemente.

\- No hay problema, si eso llega a pasar de nuevo, sólo llámame. - Zuko dijo con confianza.

\- Gracias - Respondió Omi.

 _~Tal vez esta nueva amistad no seria malo~_ Ella pensaba.

\- Ay, Zuko y la **pobre niña** , ¿Por qué no me sorprende? - Una voz llamaba al frente de ellos.

Cuando los dos levantaron la mirada, Omi empezó a sentirse muy incómoda y nerviosa.

\- ¡Azula, salí de nuestro camino! - Zuko dijo con firmeza.

\- ¿Qué? Ni siquiera oí un **por favor,** \- Azula burlaba.

\- ¿Ya perdiste tus buenos modales con esta _Loser_?- Continuó Azula.

\- ¡Oye no soy una "Loser"! - De repente Omi la gritó, que sorprendió a Zuko.

\- Mira, entonces la bonita "Flor de Loto" Puede hablar, - Dijo Azula.

\- Que _gran_ milagro,-

-Al menos admitiste que soy... _bonita,_ \- Omi sonrió triunfantemente.

\- Wao. - Zuko sonrió

Azula se molestó, sus manos se hicieron puños hasta que sus nudillos se hicieron blancos.

\- ¡Dije eso sarcásticamente! -

\- Entonces deberías tener mucho cuidado lo que dices, - Respondió Omi calmadamente,

Zuko mentalmente estaba animándola a Omi.

\- De repente te has convertido en una confianzuda, - Azula siseó furiosamente.

\- Porque ya tengo un amigo quien me acompaña, - Omi se acercó a Zuko sin quitar los ojos a Azula.

\- Ahora ya no me encontrarás sola. -

Zuko sonrió triunfantemente, ¡ahora es seguro que tiene una nueva amiga!

Azula se detuvo, pero luego volvió a sonreír maliciosamente.

\- _Que ternura_ \- Ella dijo.

\- Pero, Zuko, ¿Acaso no temes lo que pensará nuestro padre? - Azula lanzaba una amenaza. Zuko quería responder pero alguien detras de los tres intervino.

\- Azula, ¡Ya es suficiente! - La princesa exclamó.

\- Si quisieras una amiga, tienes que ser buena con ella. - La princesa dijo gentilmente.

\- ¡Qué!? ¡Yo ya tengo mis amigas y varias, Madre! - Protestó Azula.

\- No me hablas con ese tono señorita - Su madre dijo con firmeza.

\- Vamos Azula, tu abuelo nos espera, -

\- ¡Pero Mamá! -

\- ¡Ni un palabra más! - La princesa se la llevó, cuando las dos se desaparecieron por fin, Zuko empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Omi no sabía por qué.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? - Omi dijo, empezando a reír ella también.

\- ¡Por que mandaste a Azula al tiro! - Él dijo entre risas.

\- ¿No viste su cara? - Zuko imitaba una cara enojada muy exagerada que parecía muy chistoso para ser la cara de Azula. Omi se río al verlo.

\- ¿Así era? Yo le veía más como así! - Ella también hizo una cara exagerada. Ambos se pusieron a reír y continuaron a caminar por los pasillos.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo exterior, Zuko se dirigió a Omi.

\- Promete que nos veremos pronto - Él dijo, Ella cruzó su corazón y levantó su dedo pequeño hacia él.

\- Te prometo, - Ella sonrió, Zuko también cruzó su corazón y entrelazaba su propio dedo pequeño con la suya.

Omi corrió hacia la puerta de la cocina, su trenza volaba detras de ella.

\- ¡Omi! - Zuko llamó.

\- ¿Somos amigos? - Él pregunto.

\- ¡Sí! - Ella le miro una vez mas antes de entrar a la cocina.

* * *

 **oh. mi. god.**

 **¡Eso tomó tiempo!**

 ***suspiro***

 **¡Hola muchachos! les presento una nueva historia, en realidad que de verdad me tomo tiempo para escribir Y traducir, ya que he escrito esto primero en inglés, pero prometí que iba a traducir todos...**

 ***mira con temor***

 **TODOS. mis fanfics en español.**

 **(O.O')**

 **Ay! Mucho trabajo, pero yo quiero que haya mas fanfics en español!**

 **Por que ya hay montones en inglés. (^.^;)**

 **Bueno, espero que les gustó y en el futuro haré mas de este historieta y de otros animes y personajes favoritos como *aplaude***

 **Estas!:**

 **\- Free! Iwatobi swim club (¡Yay!)**

 **\- Ouran Highschool Host club (¿Debería? *sopapo* ¡Debería!)**

 **-Karneval (*silva* Fififuuuu!)**

 **-Yuri on Ice! (*beep. beep. beeeeeeeeeeeee...* Doctor! Doctor! el corazón del paciente! [DOCTOR] Hay. Una. solución. *pone el intro de Y.O.I. "HISTORY MAKER". [Yo] *suspiro* ¡estoy con vida! [luego todos empezamos a cantar; "YES WE WERE BORN TO MAKE HISTORY!"] )**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **¡HASTA LA PASTA!**

 **(también haré sobre hetalia, casi me olvide de mencionar. ^.^')**

 **CHAU CHAU!**


	2. Capítulo 2

Zuko corrió lo más fuerte posible, hasta que llegó a las puertas del comedor y entró, todavía tratando de regularizar su respiración.

-¡Donde estabas esta vez!- Su abuelo gruñó, y juraba que el niño podía oír su propio padre gruñiedole también.

-Em... yo...- Zuko empezo a decir, Sintió su juguete en su bolsillo de su jaqueta e immediatamente pensó en una excusa.

-Estaba jugando con mi juguete- Él dijo.

-¡Niño tonto!- Su abuelo excalmó de la mesa.

-¡Sólo por tus juegos nos mantuviste esperándo!- El señor Fuego continuaba.

-Tal vez deberían _quitarselo_ \- Murmuró Azula.

 **-Azula-** Su madre le susurró firmemente,

\- Su majestad, él todavía es un niño, aprenderá ser mejor pronto.- La princesa dijo al Señor Fuego, él se acomodó en su asiento.

\- Está bien, puedes sentarte- Dijo el Señor Fuego con una agitación de su mano. La princesa asintió su cabeza a su hijo para que se asienta, Zuko hizo caso y el almuerzo fue servida al fin.

Después de un rato, Azula empezó a hablar.

\- Abuelo, su permiso para hablar- Dijo ella. Zuko rodeó los ojos.

\- Tienes mi permiso,- Su abuelo respondió.

-Temo que mi hermano no comprende las reglas que tenemos a la hora de comer, si él continua así, no cumplirá ningún arreglo,- Dijo esto con un tono alzada.

-Yo creo que la mejor solución será deshacerse de ese jugete que tiene, es un obstáculo a la **obedencia** , - Ella añadio.

Zuko la miró con ferocidad, La princesa también la observaba descorazonadamente.

\- ¿Qué opinas, Padre?- Ella le preguntó, El Príncipe Ozai casi sonreía.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo,- Él estiraba la mano a Zuko.

\- El jugete, Zuko - Mandó su Padre.

\- ¡Qué! ¡No! - Empezó a tener Pánico. miró a su madre si ella le podía ayudar. Pero sus ojos solo se entritescieron, significando que él debería hacer caso.

\- _El juegete_ \- Ozai dijo otra vez, Zuko lentamente sacó su jugete que era un caballo de guerra hecha de madera, lo mas fino. La abrazó antes de entregársela a su padre. El Príncipe lo sostuvo en su mano y lo quemó hasta que se quedaba pequeñas cenizas. Un sirviente se acercaba con un bandeja, El Principe sacudió las cenizas de su mano en el. Mientras el sirviente se fue a deshacerse de las cenizas, Zuko se quedó dejando sus lagrimas caer silenciosamente.

\- Es por tu bien- Dijo el principe firmemente.

\- Ademas...- Azula dijo.

- _Hay que seguír las reglas_ -

Zuko corrió a su cuarto después y lloró alli, Su madre se sintió lastimosa por el. Claro, ella puede conseguirlo un jugete nuevo para él, ¡Pero por qué tenía que dejar que su hijo pasara por algo así! No era justo para ningun ser innocente, mucho menos a alguien como su hijo.

Pero si ella dijiera algo durante ese momento, sabía que Azula no se iba a callar y tal vez contaria sobre la amistad que Zuko tiene con Omi. No quería arriesgarlo, no quería que nada pasará a Omi y que su hijo se queda solo de nuevo.

 _ **~Mientras tanto~**_

\- ¿Qué tienes allí pequeña?- La madre de Omi le preguntaba mientras terminaba a lavar los platos.

\- Es mi muñeca - Omi respondio, alzando una muñeca hecha de trapo y Pasto que su padre creó para ella hecha de trapo y paja.

-¡Y mira que bella es!- Dijo su madre acaricenado el cabello de su hija.

-Cuidado Mami,- Dijo Omi amablemente.

-No quiero que se deshace mi trenzita-

-Lo siento muchísimo Princesa,- Sonrío tiernamente su madre.

Omi era identica a su Madre. Ojos verdes, labios con un tono naturalmente rosado, cabello oscuro, en cambio su padre, parecía tener mas aspecto del Nación Fuego, Ojos de color miel claro, Un naríz recta y era más serio, pero en cuanto a su familia, demostraba el amor que tenía a su amada esposa e hija. La madre de Omi lo quiso tanto cuando era joven, pero tanto que dejaba su vida de sus padres quienes eran nobles en el Reino Tierra, donde alli en su propio hogar conoció al esclavo de su padre y se enamoraron. En ese mismo tiempo ella estaba comprometida con alguien. Pero nunca lo amaba como al esclavo. Entonces cuando él fue deportado a otro destino, ella buscó la manera de escaparse y hacerse pensar como esclava, y desde allí fueron inseparables. Se casó con él y estaba dispuesta a vivir su vida como esclava, pero eso no le importaba, lo que más importaba, era estar con él. Y, Pronto, nació su hijita. Y ella no podía estar más feliz.

\- Mami, ¿Todavía necesitas mi ayuda?- Omi preguntó a su Madre. Ella lo pensaba por un momento antes de responder.

-No amor, puedes irte.-

Omi salió de la cocina hacia la habitación de la Princesa, ella siempre decía a Omi que, por cualquier cosa, le puede pedir su ayuda. Y esto era algo que sí necesitaría su ayuda.

Antes de caminar hacia el pasillo que seguía hacia el cuarto de la Princesa, Omi espió por un momento por la esquina, _¡Bien!_ No hay ningún guardia en las puertas.

Ella caminó hacia la entrada del habitación con valor y levemente tocó la puerta.

-¿Sí?- Se escuchó la voz de la princesa.

-Su alteza, soy yo, Omi.- Ella dijo amablemente.

-Entrá mi niña-

Omi abrió la puerta, después de entrar, la cerró.

-Hola pequeña, ¿Algo ocurre?- La princesa Ursa preguntó dulcemente.

-Es que... quería preguntarte un favor. Si no te molesta.-

-No me molestaria,- La princesa sonrió.

-Bueno... quería regalar esto a Zuko,- Omi dijo, levantando sus brazos a la Princesa, demostrándo la muñeca que llevaba en sus manos. La princesa se enterneció, ¡Que ternura, amaba a la niña!

-Quería que se lo dieras por mí- Omi añadió.

La Princesa se acercó a donde estaba Omi y se agachó a su nivel, Observaba a la pequeña muñeca, hecha de paja y tela costurada para crear los brazos, piernas, el cuerpo y la cabeza, Hasta tenía una carita, hecha con hilo para que viera que sonreía. A pesar que la muñeca no estaba hecha para un ser noble, pero un regalo de corazón vale más que un millión.

La princesa vió a la cara de Omi, quien le sonreía.

-Lo haré- Dijo ella y se paraba.

-A Zuko le encantaría- Llevó con ella la muñeca y fue a la puerta, la abrió para ver si había alguien, Azula no estaba por ningún lado por que estaba castigada por su mal actitud que demostraba en la mañana y durante la comida, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse. El Príncipe Ozai no se encontraba tampoco, siempre anduvo con su Padre en la Sala Real, qué será lo que estarían hablando.

Omi y la Princesa salieron de su cuarto, Ella dijo a la niña a que espera a Zuko en el jardín, el único lugar donde nadie se los podrá escuchar ni verlos.

-¿El jardín detrás del pared?- Omi preguntó para asegurarse.

-Esa- Respondió La Princesa.

La niña agradecía y reverenciaba respectivamente a La Princesa Ursa antes de irse corriendo a su nuevo destino.

La Princesa tocó la puerta de su Hijo,

-¡Vete!- Gritó su voz, pero la Princesa abrió no mas y entró. Vió a su hijo echado en su cama, llorando.

-Es solamente yo, Hijo,- Ella dijo mientras se acercaba. Él no se levantó la cara para verla. Pasaba un rato hasta que la princesa empezó a decir:

-Zuko, Lo siento,- Ella susurró.

-Lo que te hizo Azula y tu Padre era injusto,-

-¡Lo era, y no me ayudabas!- Zuko resopló.

-Lo sé, cariño- Ella sentó junto a él y masajeaba su espalda.

-¿Pero sabes qué pasó?- Dijo de una manera positiva.

-¿Qué? - Zuko la miró finalmente, aún lagrimeando pero con curiosidad.

-Tienes un nuevo amiguito- Ella dijo, demostrándole el pequeño muñeco. Zuko se limpió sus lagrimas y se sentó en su cama.

-¿Para mi?- Preguntó. La Princesa asintió. Zuko lo alzó y lo observaba, y le dio gracia a ver que tenía una cara feliz.

-¡Su carita me da chiste!- Rió Zuko.

-Muy bonito ¿cierto?- Su madre sonrió, aliviada de ver a su hijo sonreír de nuevo.

-¿Te gusta?- Le preguntó.

-Creo que sí- Él dijo.

-Espero que sí, por que este regalo no es de mi-

-¿Cómo?- Zuko dijo en confusion.

-Es regalo de Omi- La princesa Ursa le confirmó.

-¿Era de Omi?- Dijo mientras acariceaba al muñeco. Saltó de su cama y corrió de su habitación.

-¡Mamá!- Zuko corrió a donde su Madre de nuevo y la abrazó.

-Gracias- Sonrió a su Madre y ella acariceaba su pelo.

-Agradece a Omi, te espera en el jardín ocultado- Le susurró.

Zuko salió corrienda hacia el jardín, cuando logró a entrar, encontró a Omi quien estaba sentada en un banco, acariceando de nuevo su trenza.

Él tomó esta oportunidad para asustarla, ya que ella ni siquiera notaba su presencia. Se acercó sigilosamente hacia ella, cuando estaba punto de sorpenderla, ella se dio la vuelta de repente.

-¡BOO!- Ella le asustó primero, tanto que se cayó al suelo. Omi empezaba a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Cómo supiste que estaba detrás de ti!- Zuko le preguntó avergonzadamente.

-¡Eres muy bullicioso, por eso!- Se reía Omi, se dio cuenta que llevaba la muñeca.

-¡Mira, lo tienes!- Dijo en voz alta.

- _Síííí_ _í_ \- Dijo él.

-¿ _Buenooo?_ \- Dijo ella.

-¿Bueno, y qué?- Preguntó él.

-Bueno ¿Te gusta?- Ella cruzó los brazos.

-¡Claro, Muchas Gracias!- Le dijo sonriendo.

-Mi padre quemó el último que tenía-

-Oh...- Omi sentía lastima por él.

-Lo siento mucho-

- _NAH,_ no hay por qué- Aseguró Zuko.

-Ahora tengo este nuevo jugete, ¡Me encanta!-

-Entonces ¿Qué juegos te gustaría jugar con él?- Ella curioseaba.

Zuko formó una sonrisa de travesura, se posaba como si fuera pensando a sí mismo.

-Bueno, me gustaría jugar a la...- Él dijo, ella se acercaba para eschucarlo curiosamente.

\- ¡A LA MANCHA, TE TOCAAA!- Él gritó tocándole con el muñeco y fue corriendo.

-¡Oye, eso no vale!- Reía Omi y fue corriendo tras él.

Ambos reían, se tropezaron, corrieron, cuando ella por fin le alcanzó, era su turno para correr tras ella. Después de un rato, él la agarró,

-¡Mancha-WAAH!- Exclamaba él cuando ambos se cayeron encima de puro plantas de león, mandando puro pelusitas al aire. Su caída les causó más gracia, ella volteaba a verlo reír, cuando él también captó su mirada, uno de los pelusitas entraron en su nariz, causandole a estornudar en la cara de su amiga.

- **EEEEEWWW!** -

Los pájaros se volaron,


End file.
